A Tender Moment
by Star-Gamer
Summary: Shaun and Timmy have always been close. Timmy's Mother reflects upon this as a member of the Flock. A Shaun the Sheep story! Please read this.


**Hi, there! This is my first Shaun the Sheep story and I hope that there will be some more coming along soon. The best cartoon that you will ever find on today's television, we don't get cartoons like in the old days... Thank goodness for this one.**

* * *

**A Tender Moment**

As Timmy was the only lamb in the Flock, he may have been somewhat spoiled by his mother but he never went short of love and endearment from any of them. He may have been a little handful of trouble every now and then causing the Flock to go frantic with worry, especially that time when he took it in his head to go driving manically on the Farmer's quad bike. Everybody went out for him then. However, they always looked past the mishaps and made sure he was safe. They were all one big, if slightly dopey family on the farm. In any case, it was hard to reprimand a little lamb when he stared up at you with those big, soulful eyes, clutching a cherished teddy bear and projecting cuteness.

Sometimes, they felt the tiniest regret that there weren't any other spring lambs about, that there wasn't anybody else of Timmy's age for him to play with. This had its advantages as they didn't have to panic over another curious little one but it was a shame really that they only had one baby. Everyone seemed to have grown up so fast. Since the closest one in age was Shaun, who was technically a young adolescent in sheep years, it fell to him to perform those duties. It was just as well that he doted on him so much and little Timmy always looked up to Shaun, the unofficial leader of the Flock.

Timmy's Mother watched the pair larking about contentedly as she did her knitting. She didn't know where she would be without Shaun around, he certainly fascinated little Timmy with his never-ending ideas and today, they were conducting an experiment on how far the teddy would fly up the aid of a plank of wood, a barrel to rest it on and some heavy weights (Shirley being the heaviest of course). Timmy didn't worry that that his beloved teddy might get hurt for Shaun had attached it to a parachute to give it a slow, safe landing. He whacked Shirley on the head as the big sheep tried to eat the material. Shaun then leapt on the wood causing the teddy to spring up into the air and just as it was about to fall back to the ground, its parachute opened gracefully. Timmy clapped his hands with glee and rushed to pick it up. Shaun grinned happily with some satisfaction as he set up the contraption once again. He didn't notice Timmy charge into him with childish enthusiasm and was bowled over into the grass with a soft _thump! _He laughed as Timmy hugged his best friend tightly and allowed the teddy to join in the fun too.

Timmy's Mother chuckled, knowing that her brood was entirely safe in Shaun's capable hands. She pondered over the day that he received that teddy bear; it was the same day that Timmy got born in fact. _Shaun slipped out of the barn early that morning and headed into town before all the people woke up (they could be a bit funny about a sheep wandering in their midst). He then spent ages looking around before eventually finding the toy shop. The difficult part of Operation Bear was getting into the shop unnoticed not just by the shopkeeper but by the cameras too. He cautiously slipped through the door, quietly as to not rattle the bell and silently crept to the shelves, constantly checking that the coast was clear. After deciding on which toy was best, he picked up the fine stuffed bear and attempted to sneak back out. However, he was interrupted by the arrival of some customers, one whom he recognised to be the old woman who kept hitting everybody with her handbag. The shopkeeper and the customers seemed occupied so Shaun made his move towards the door again. He nearly dropped the bear with shock when one of the people cried out in alarm. Oh, right, he thought, staring at the change in the still woman's hand. They need money for this. Apparently, the looks on their faces as he rummaged around in his fleece and brought out some coins were priceless. So were the looks on the other people's faces as they watched a small sheep tear by, holding a teddy bear its mouth in a rush to get home. __**Oh, please,**__ he thought to himself as he caught a Number 1 bus, __**haven't they seen a sheep before? Sheesh!**_

_Timmy's Mother remembered that he had just got back in time before Timmy arrived in the world. And he was so useful to have around when a second pair of hands was required; looking after a baby was exhausting work after all. Funnily enough, he seemed more nervous about the birth than she had been. But then again, he had always been that caring sort of individual. _

She made to get up as Timmy disappeared over the stone wall and into the Pigs' area, uncouth, smelly things that they were but as ever, Shaun was on the case, dashing after the lamb as quick as a flash. He received a bashing for his troubles from the Pigs who were not amused that something small and woolly had just dropped into their food tray (it completely spoiled the flavour). He tossed Timmy, who was squeaking with protest, over the wall before dealing with the Pigs again. Timmy seemed not to notice the fighting behind him and carried on playing in the mud. She sighed, thinking that he would definitely need a bath later. She decided that she would probably need Shaun's help to wrestle him in the bathtub, being an awkward so-and-so when it came to some warm, soapy water. She could have got another sheep to help out but they were often clumsy and they were the ones who by the end of bath time, would end up with a rubber duck sticking in their ear. At least Shaun could usually calm Timmy down in the bath. Then he would be happily playing in the water until the water went cold then screaming that he didn't want to get out. Kids, eh?

Timmy's Mother felt that Shaun was like a son to her and this, in a way, was true as she did most of the raising of him when he was Timmy's age since his own mother passed away. She was often reminded of Shaun while with Timmy because he seemed to have a lot of Shaun's characteristics: curiosity, mischievousness, fun-loving and a knack for getting into trouble. _Bless him,_ she thought as Timmy dragged Shaun off to the barn to show him his masterpiece that he had painted at nursery. _And he never complains either. _

The painting had been a piece of homework, to draw one member of your family. Timmy had looked very proud as he carefully brushed the various colours on the paper and later showed it to his teacher, bearing the title, _'my Big bruver, Shawn!' _She was extremely pleased with his efforts and he got a gold star for his work. It was touching to know that Timmy was so fond of Shaun that he called him his 'big brother'. He would have been devastated if anything bad had happened to Shaun. Well, big brother Shaun was now going to have to help her out in getting Timmy to have a well-needed bath. She picked up the scrubbing brush and the rubber duck and strode over as if about to go into battle...

* * *

It was late that night when everybody was sleeping and the moon was shining in the black sky when Timmy's Mother woke up, only to find that her little Timmy was not beside her. She started searching frantically for him, wondering where he could have wandered off to only to notice that he was barely three feet away and tucked up with Shaun instead. He lay curled up underneath the warm blankets and next to Shaun's soft woolly coat. Whether Timmy had wriggled underneath an arm himself to be cuddled or Shaun had unconsciously wrapped himself around the lamb in the middle of the night she was unsure. However, it did look so sweet just to watch the pair lying together, sound asleep and dreaming away. Timmy's Mother reached over and pulled the blankets tighter around the pair, keeping them warm. She gave them both a kiss on the head before returning to bed and dropping back off again. It really was a tender moment.

* * *

**I hope you liked the story and I hope you see what I mean. You watch the cartoons and Shaun really does look after Timmy. Sweet...**

**P.S If any of you know how to create a sub-category for stories, will you please send me a message? Thanks.**


End file.
